Dear Brother
by BloodIsTheLife
Summary: Pre-Movie. Just a one shot where Regine helps Jerry with a problem.


**Ok. So I've been running around ideas for a while. Had this idea pop into my head and figured I would try it out.**

**Regine is never really mentioned ever.. And I wanted to include the mysterious Dandridge sister. Lol anyways..**

**This happens sometime before Fright Night. Just a moment between brother and sister.**

**Yeah. Read on and leave a review.**

**Stop Pouting**

Everything had blown up into Jerry's face.. Again.

His home and nest had been discovered and destroyed before the dawn. Everything was gone. But it was a good thing he had Regine hold onto whatever was precious to him. The beloved trinkets and pieces of junk he had collected over the last few centuries were still safe and sound.

Still reeking of smoke, Jerry sat in the dark parlor of his sister's home. Glaring hatefully with gleaming black eyes at the Persian rug beneath his feet. The sun had risen hours ago and his sister was busy somewhere within the large house putting together new property far from here.

Hearing the padding of bare feet come closer. Jerry slowly raised his head as his sister came into the room with a small smile. Her long dark black hair was braided and hung over her shoulder.

Jerry and Regine looked the same, everything was nearly identical with the exception of the eyes. Jerry's were dark brown and Regine's were a light hazel.

"It's been arranged, Brother." She stated in a soft, but strong voice. Giving him a tired expression as she slowed her walk.

"To where." He questioned tonelessly as he straitened out his back and crossed his arms slowly.

Regine moved closer slowly, gauging the hidden rage her brother felt. She didn't blame the rage, he had just lost his home and his fledglings. Sitting down on the arm of the chair, she returned her attention to the conversation.

"America. That's somewhere you haven't been in a while." She said slowly, reaching out and pulled him over.

Jerry made no protest as he leaned against her, his eyes still glaring at nothing. She stroked his hair tenderly and slowly, occasionally picking pieces of rubble from the raven colored locks.

"Where exactly? I don't want to reside somewhere where I'll be surrounded by fools." He griped.

"A house outside of Las Vegas, Nevada. Out in the desert. The human said it was a lovely neighborhood." She said with a sweetened tone.

"The **_desert_**.."

"Yes, darling Brother. The desert. You'll less likely run into trouble out there. Besides living near the city of sin." Regine said with a small laugh and scoffed at the unhappy look Jerry still carried.

"For the love of.. Jerry, stop pouting. It's your own damned fault for what happened. You should have learned from the first time it happened!" She said in a bold tone, patting his shoulder and slid away from him.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jerry glared at her and stood up.

"Never mind. Don't get worked up over something as simple as this. You have such a maddening temper. You must not put yourself in danger the way you do all the time. We are the last of the Earth Born... I can't loose you to the void as we have with the others." She said turning around and sighed, giving him a hard stare.

"So you send me to America? Why not somewhere closer?" He asked hatefully, but drew his sister closer with a small sigh.

"We maybe parted by an ocean, but as long as you keep out of trouble, then there is nothing for me to worry about." She said.

"America hasn't had the chance to be graced by our presence in a very long time. The Ice Born's are running a muck there, undetected by modern means... If they can do it, you can."

"Did you just compare me to a fucking Ice Born, Regine?" He growled darkly.

"There you go again with your temper! But no, my Brother. I didn't. I'm just stating the fact they dwell there unnoticed." She replied, pushing him away with a scowl and crossed her arms.

"All the arrangements have been made, so in which case, you should go down below and rest. There will be a lot of traveling coming your way, a lot of work followed by that." She added and touched the side of Jerry's face carefully.

"Your not coming with me?" He frowned slightly and took hold of her hand.

"No, I can't. I'm staying behind and cleaning this up. I shall join you in a year or so. Once all of this is dealt with and I know your safe. Your a big boy Jerry. You don't need me looking after you till the end of time.." Regine said with a small voice.

"You mock me still." He scowled and moved away carefully towards the doorway. Glancing over his shoulder as the anger faded from his eyes and returned to the dark brown orbs.

"Forever and always Little Brother."

Jerry disappeared from view as he headed down the hallway. Regine stood in the parlor, letting out a small breath as she looked at the floor.

_"Forever and always.."_

**END**


End file.
